Fate
by Chartreuse Green
Summary: [AU]Yamhata Izanami is a young and bitter girl with dark memories. She is sent to a academy where she meets new people and experiences new thingslove, friendship, glamour, jealousy. Will she survive this funfilled twisted fate?


**_Title:_** Fate

**_Genre:_** Romance/Angst/Humor

**_Main Pairing:_** Izanami x Neji

**_Summary:_** AUYamhata Izanami is a young and bitter girl with dark memories. She is sent to a academy where she meets new people and experiences new things-love, friendship, glamour, jealousy. Will she survive this fun-filled twisted fate?

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please read author comments on bottom! **

"_Italics means thinking"_

"Regular speaking"

"**Flashback_"_**

"_**Flashback thinking"**_

**Prologue- This is When Life Ends**

"I swear, I didn't tell anyon-!"

The silhouette of a slender person was visible as it stalked around in a dark, cramped space. It was circling around a ragged figure tied crudely down to a metal chair. The figure was struggling profusely against the bonds that roughly chafed its wrists to bloody rawness and the heavy sobs of a tormented soul were heard only to the ears of one other.

"I don't believe you."

The cold demeanor of the merciless words shook the prisoner down to its very core and wrenched another sob from its throat.

"Name: Natsuraga Kazuya. Gender: Male. Age: 37. Marital Status: Married to Natsuraga Kyoko; have 3 children; two girls and one boy. Name of eldest daughter, Megumi." The shadow stated with an emotionless voice. "You wouldn't want Megumi-chan to suffer would you? Now tell me, who did you tell?"

"I a-al-ready t-told you, n-no one! Pl-please! I s-swear on m-my f-family! D-don't do t-this to me a-any-mo-!"

Multiple sickening cracks were heard as the man cried out in anguish and pain. His screams were deafening to the untrained ear, but the shadowy interrogator simply blocked out the noise as if it were some buzzing and proceeded to question the victim further.

"Do you like that? That burning pain coursing through your fingers? I could bring in Megumi-chan and show her just what you went through. I could even do the same to Kyoko, Rin, and Hatsuri. Now tell me, who did you tell?"

The agonized man doubled over in pain and his words were choked along with his heaving breath. After a short moment of whimpering in pain, the man tried to regain his composure and speak but all that came out was a dry retching sound.

In an instant, the figure stepped back and the soft padding of deliberate footsteps could be heard. Though no one saw, a sadistic smirk overcame the shadowy individual's face and the muffled bang of a silenced gunshot was heard.

Just as the door closed behind the blood-ridden room, the face of the gun-wielder was illuminated by the light on the other side of the room. It outlined the face which held deep violet eyes.

**Chapter 1: This is When Life Begins**

"Izanami, we've decided that 19 is an eligible age to find a suitor and experience the world. We've arranged for you to fly out to the city of Konohagakure and enroll in a pre-college academy. It is located in central Fire Country and you will be majoring in modeling like your mother."

Yamhata Kenji was sitting casually beside his wife, Yamhata Rin. Across from them sat their daughter, Izanami with a frown upon her face.

They lived alone on a private island, of course with the exception of a few butlers and maids. The Yamhata name was a big one on the mainland due to the fact that Yamhata Kenji operated a large 5-star hotel chain along the coast of the country of Mist. Yamhata Rin was a world- renounced supermodel who has only retired a few years back at the still-ripe age of 38. Her unique deep-violet eyes and lustrous crimson hair only added to the factors of her fame.

"Father, I thought I told you I didn't want you to make all the decisions for me! I think 19 is an eligible age for me to make some important decisions of my own and besides, I don't want to model. It's too superficial and useless in my opinion!" Izanami said through gritted teeth.

"Now, now Nami-chan, we're just trying to do what's best for you. And don't say that, I modeled for 20 years and look at me! Instant fame! With your mother and father's looks, you're going to be an instant hit! I can even arrange a meeting with Tsunade-sama and you could go under apprenticeship with her." Rin told soothingly to Izanami.

Izanami hated that tone. The tone that her parents adopted when they thought they were doing what was best for her. The tone they used when they tried to assure her into thinking that everything was fine and that they had her whole future planned out.

"Don't even say that to me! Remember the last time you said that you were trying to do what was best for me?"

Silence ensued. Her mother looked down as if her diamond-studded Gucci shoes were much more important than discussing her daughter's future and Kenji just developed a sallow, sick look to his face.

"Izanami, you know that we made a mistake and that we are asking for your forgiveness, plea---!" Kenji was cut off as Izanami looked him into the face and growled in a menacingly low voice.

"I. Don't. Care. Because of you, I am what I am today. I am a murderer, a killer, a fiend, a-!"

Izanami's breath grew ragged and she clenched her fists in an attempt to contain herself.

Her mother broke out into sobs. Her father grew instantly red in the face and her attempted to calm his near-hysterical wife.

Between sobs and occasional hiccups, Rin stammered, "Izanami, p-please, I-I beg of y-you, forg-give y-your p-parents, w-we l-love y-y-ou s-so m-m-much!"

Izanami's face softened a little but her fury was only replaced by bitterness in her heart.

Scoffing, she replied, "I will go but only for your sake, and your sake only. If I find the circumstances unbearable, I am free to choose whatever I wish to do."

With those words, she swept deftly out of the room, leaving her father to comfort her weeping mother.

A bitter tear slipped past her violet eyes just as she closed the door to her bedroom.

----+----

------+------

-------+-------

Izanami sat on her silk sheets as she fiddled with her hair. She hadn't come out of her room for the past four hours and she could no longer hear the constant sobs of her mother.

"_So they've decided to let go, haven't they? Although, I cannot escape this past that holds me in place, I can try to live in the present as well... Kaa-san, Tou-san why did you let this happen to me?"_

Izanami stood up and walked over to her balcony that overlooked the sea. It was evening by now and the golden sunset began to melt into different values of pink, orange, and red.

"_Why couldn't I just have a normal family, without fame, fortune, or………Akatsuki. Then we wouldn't be so dysfunctional, and maybe we could have a simple conversation or even an argument without it turning into a mad brawl of emotions and words!"_

Sighing as she contemplated her thoughts, she walked over to her vanity table and picked up a soft hairbrush and began absent-mindedly combing her hair.

She wasn't always rude or bitter when she talked to her parents. She just hated talking to them when it came to her life and her decisions.

"_I want to make my own future, without destiny or fate to rule. I want…freedom from my sins, the blood stained on me."_

Izanami stepped back over to her vanity table and placed the brush down. She gazed at her reflection in the closet mirror and saw a similar figure of her mother. She had the deep violet eyes that were rimmed with thick, black long lashes that made her look exotic. She had her mother's physique, with long toned legs, ample breasts, and curves all in the right places. She was fairly tall for her age, seeing as she was 5' 11" and her pale skin contrasted deeply with her straight ebony locks. It came in many layers and stopped at her waist. That was the only feature she has inherited from her father, her pure ebony hair.

As she gazed on, her mind thought of ruby eyes, with three black commas decorating it.

"_Itachi!" _

Her eyes narrowed and a crease formed upon her fair brow. She began to see dark spots in her vision and her heart became angry once more.

Seeing him or even thinking of him brought the worst out of her. She was normally a phlegmatic and calm person, but just the briefest flash of his name running through her head caused her to build up an impenetrable and nearly uncontrollable hatred. She loathed him, down to the core.

Huffing with mind-dizzying exertion, Izanami bit her lower lip until it bled and the stinging pain

brought her back to the realms of reality.

A single trickle of blood slowly made its way down her chin and a flashback of Itachi

reoccurred in her mind.

"**You look good in blood, Izanami…so tempting..."**

Izanami shuddered at the image. He had been whispering in her ear, talking to her, and tormenting her. She had been covered in blood. And not in her own blood.

Unofficially, Izanami was bound to the service of Itachi. She had to bend to his will and if she didn't she faced the horror of the Mangekyou Sharingan. He didn't sexually abuse her, but he forced her to bring out her inner demons and made her enjoy the pain she was causing to others.

"_Sadistic bastard…"_

Turning on her heel, she swiped the blood up with a lick of her tongue and sauntered off to her parent's chambers. She knew there was more to their decision than what it seemed.

----+----

------+------

-------+-------

The one thing Izanami hated besides dogs were long periods of riding in any mode of transportation. It made her feel utterly vulnerable and fidgety. She couldn't do anything once she was strapped down in an enclosed area that was moving.

Grumbling inwardly, she allowed the attendee to take away her luggage and she plopped herself down on a cushy first-class seat.

"_The times I actually appreciate wealth…"_

It was a good thing she dressed comfortably in a pair of burgundy, form-fitting yoga pants and a white, summer spaghetti strap shirt. Her long tresses were in a high ponytail and the only accessory she was wearing was pearl studs and a strange black fingerless glove on her left hand. Her small and convenient hand bag was at her side too, filled with everything she needed to survive through the plane trip.

As she settled herself down, she noticed that another female had come to sit in the seat beside her. She had two brown buns atop her head and she was lean, and athletic-looking. Her large hazelnut-colored eyes had a twinkle of curiosity and were taking in the sight of her seatmate.

"_Damn girl staring at me making me more uncomfortable than I already am…"_ Izanami grumpily thought to herself.

"Hey, what's your name? My name is Tenten! I'm on my way to the city of Konohagakure in the Fire Country."

"_Tenten…I thought I heard that name before somewhere………Now I remember! She's the daughter of the CEO of the Weapon Mistress Inc. Her mother deals weapons with Akatsuki and she was the cover model of Shuriken Magazine."_

Deciding to make some friends for change instead of going into her shell, Izanami cordially but stoically replied, "It's nice to meet you Tenten-sama. My name is Yamhata Izanami and I am likewise, going to the same destination."

Grinning at her formality, Tenten jubilantly said, "Call me Tenten or Tenten-chan! So, what's your reason for visiting the wonderful city of Konohagakure? I'm attending the prestigious pre-college institute, Shin Academy! My major is going to be in professional Basketball but I'm taking some other classes like archery."

"Ah, Tenten-sama, er, chan, I'm going to the same school you are attending at. I'm majoring in Modeling, although reluctantly. I think I'm also enrolled in-" Izanami pulled out a neat printed paper and scanned the sheet. "-Business Management, Social Skills, Long Range Shooting, and International Dance Studies.

Tenten looked quite gleeful and Izanami found herself drawn to the girl's mild optimism and cheerful disposition, even if Izanami seemed stoic.

"_So this is what having a friend is like…"_ Izanami thought contently.

For the next two hours on the plane, Izanami and Tenten discussed various topics, from weapons to animals, but mostly about Shin Academy.

Izanami had never heard of the so called 'prestigious' school until her parents had enrolled her in it and Tenten had quite a time explaining every detail and rumor about the school.

"-but I heard that this year, some really hot guys are attending! I think Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Subaku no Gaara are coming in as exchange students from Sound's pre-college academy, Oto Institute of Knowledge."

Izanami snapped out of her day dreaming when she heard the word 'Uchiha'.

"_Uchiha? Could he be related to Itachi?"_

In bitter determination, Izanami managed to say in a sweet tone, "So, Tenten-chan, tell me about these so-called hot guys."

"Well! Where to start…hmmm…Uchiha Sasuke is the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. They own the Uchiha Car Company, you the one that sells expensive designer cars?"

Izanami did know, because she actually owned their recent models. "Continue," Izanami muttered.

"He's said to have spiky black hair and mysterious onyx eyes. His body is to die for and he's said to have an 8-pack! Let's see what else…" Tenten pulled out a magazine from her tote bag and flipped through the pages until she apparently discovered something.

"He's approximately 6'1" and his favorite sports are basketball, soccer, and football but he used to play for the basketball team The Sound Five but since he's moving, he's now playing for the Konoha Shinobi. He has only one sibling and his name is Uchiha Itachi."

Izanami froze. Itachi was his older brother?

"_Maybe…just maybe I could use Sasuke against him? Everyone has a weakness…"_

"He supposedly has a girlfriend named Haruno Sakura but no one has seen the two together in weeks. I think that they just closed away from the public eye because they wanted privacy. I mean, they are the hottest teen couple. Doesn't that sound so cute?" Tenten giggled chirpily and continued talking.

"Subaku Gaara comes from the Sand district. He has two older siblings, Temari and Kankuro. He is said to be a good fighter and experienced in the old shinobi arts. He has rusty red hair and deep emerald eyes. His bio here says she suffered from childhood insomnia and he still has it now, so he has dark bags under his eyes and he's about 6'0". Personally, I think he's a little to evil-angsty-dark for me, you know? And last, but definitely not least."

Tenten pulled out a small bound book from her bag and blushed a little before opening it. Inside was literally a shrine entitled to a handsome, chiseled guy with long chestnut locks. His eyes were a mesmerizing pearly-white and his body was taut with hardened muscles which were displayed from a picture of him training.

Sighing dreamily before speaking, Tenten seemed to have a love-struck voice as she talked about him. "His name is Hyuuga Neji and he is THE finest man on this earth. His eyes are sexy and his silky hair is truly to die for. His body is even better and—OH!" Tenten nearly fainted from the satisfaction of speaking about him.

"_Tenten, as much as I enjoy your company…you really need to stop with the fan-girl mode…"_

Izanami raised a perfectly arched eyebrow questionably and tilted her head towards the male 'celebrity' walking down the airplane hall.

"You mean pretty boy over there?"

Tenten swerved her head around and saw the man of her dreams in the flesh. Her eyes sparkled with the fervor of a fangirl and she squealed.

"Ah, Neji-kun! Do you remember me? I went with Hinata-chan to the annual Winter Globe Ball and that's were I met you!"

Neji turned his head to see where the voice had come from. His eyes although met with deep violet instead of chestnut brown and he gave a brief glare before turning his attention to the shrill bun-headed girl.

"_Annoying girl has the nerve to call me pretty-boy…" _Neji thought dangerously.

"Ah, yes, I remember you now…your name was…Tenten-san wasn't it? Well it was nice meeting you again. I'll see you around."

With the nod of his head, he stuffed his hands within his pockets and walked off, slightly perturbed.

"_Only three hours into the flight and I've already met another damn fangirl. I don't remember her being with Hinata-sama; though I should warn Hinata-sama not to engage herself within such people…I didn't even know what her name was until I looked down at the stitching on her bag…"_

It was true. Tenten had her name stitched neatly on nearly every possession she could personalize, even her undergarments! She was bit possessive of her things and hated when people touched her personal items so by the stitching, she could always distinguish what was hers and what wasn't.

While Tenten was nearly hyperventilating from her encounter with Neji, she was also furiously scribbling down an entry in her Neji 'Shrine' book.

Izanami resorted to staring blankly out the window for the remainder of the trip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-Neji-san, a-are y-you o-k-kay?"

Hyuuga Hinata was always stuttering due to her nervousness around people, especially her cousin. He was just so intimidating and he rarely smiled which gave her the impression that he didn't like her. She was simply worried about him and wondered why he took so long.

"Aa. Hai Hinata-sama, though I met one of your friend's while I walking back from the bathroom. I believe her name was Tenten."

"Ano, T-tenten-c-chan? I t-think y-you m-met h-her b-before a-at the W-Winter G-Globe B-Ball. S-she's a-admires y-you greatly, N-Neji-san.

Neji pondered for a moment. "Hinata-sama, you don't happen to know one other girl? She has long black hair and violet eyes."

"I-I d-don't t-think s-so, w-why? D-di--" Hinata was cut off by the energetic cries of a certain hyper blonde.

"Neji's interested in someone? Wow and I always thought you were gay! A hardass, egotistical, prodigy, just like Teme, right? Hey Sasuke-teme, wake up and answer me!"

The bright blonde-head flashed up and down the seat and his clear oceanic-blue eyes were glazed over with excitement. When Neji turned back to reprimand the boy, Sasuke woke up at the same time.

"Shut up dobe," Both men simultaneously grumbled.

"At least I don't have a battery stuck my ass to keep me charged all day long. Go back to sleep dobe."

With that, Sasuke turned his head to face the window and closed his eyes, a faint frown marring his features.

"Aw, but teme! Neji has a crush, some chick that rides this pla—"

"Naruto." Neji's eyes flashed darkly. "Shut up."

Visibly withering under Neji's death glare, Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and plugged in his MP3, muttering incoherently.

Neji's eye's twitched considerably as he thought he heard "white-eyed freak" and "gay long-hair ice cube". Snorting in a very un Neji-like manner, he turned around and crossed his arms, hoping to exercise some self-control from strangulating Naruto on the spot.

Hinata just watched the scene unfold and giggled slightly at Naruto's childish antics. She stopped though, when she felt Neji looking sharply at her.

Turning her head to face the window, she smiled faintly as she viewed the clear sky.

----+----

------+------

-------+-------

After Neji got off the plane, he found himself surveying the crowd that came stringing out of the walkway for the black-haired, violet-eyed girl.

Catching himself in time, Neji turned his back and walked to the baggage pick-up area to search for Hinata-sama's and his suitcases.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, tell me again why we brought along Shimamaru and Chougi?"

Mizuri Yamanaka sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Ino honey, their names are Shikamaru and Chouji and they are the sons of your father's close friends. They're attending the same school you are."

"I still don't understand why we had to bring them along. I mean, they might make me look bad. People might get the wrong impression that I like hanging out with…lazybums and…fatasses," Ino voiced as if slightly disgusted.

"Ino Yamanaka! I don't want to hear you say such vulgar things again, especially about our honored guests! I am disappointed in you!" Ino's mom fumed. "This outlandish behavior must stop or else I won't send you any money to buy clothes in Konoha! Now apologize immediately!"

Ino was utterly shocked. Her mother didn't dare carry out her threat. It was practically illegal! Wasn't it?

Ino just huffed and sat with her arms crossed, putting on a stubborn pout.

"Aa…this is troublesome. Mrs.Yamanaka, it's okay. Please don't fuss over such things." Shikamaru said, sighing, as he shifted around in the back seat.

"Yeah-crunch- it's no sweat –crunch- Mrs. Y, we're cool with it." Chouji mumbled between the bites of potato chips.

"Well if it's ok with you…but I still want Ino to apologize later!" She said as she sent Ino a fleeting glare, "I just hope she doesn't cause too much trouble. I am very sorry for her inappropriate behavior."

Ino rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath. Why did she have to suffer from her Mom and her dad's stupid friends sons? All she wanted to do was to spend time alone with her precious Sasuke-kun at the academy and now she might have to drag these two losers along!

The rest of the car ride to Shin Academy was drowned in uncomfortable silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten searched for the sign that was designated for the Shin Academy students to gather at while Izanami scanned the baggage conveyer for their luggage.

While she tried to identify whose bag was whose, she accidentally bumped into a tall and muscular figure.

Muttering a slight apology, she swerved off to a different section to look for the missing suitcases, but little did she know she had bumped into the startled Hyuuga Neji.

----+----

------+------

-------+-------

"Kids come here if you are going to attend Shin Academy."

Hatake Kakashi was bored. He had been waiting for an over an hour for the damn runts to arrive, which was uncharacteristic for him since he was _nearly always_ late. He had actually come early to make a good impression but it seemed it was too late for that since he had already whipped out his infamous porn, Come Come Paradise.

One cheeky blonde-haired brat screamed out, "Yo! Perverted masked- man! We're not little kids anymore so stop calling us that! Let's hurry up and GO!"

Sighing wearily as his visible eye drooped; he stuffed the dirty book into the back pocket of his black jeans and dusted himself off.

Scanning the crowd of adolescents one more, he signaled and bellowed out for the kids to follow him.

"_Well here goes another crazy year of Shin Academy…"_ Kakashi thought dryly and he ushered all the people inside the elongated limousine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW! Keiko-chan, look at that! Isn't that pretty?"

The majority of the students in the limo gaped out the tinted windows as they admired the architectural flair of buildings in the Shin Academy campus. Only some, like Izanami who was being absent-minded, or like Sasuke and Neji who were acting stoic sat in repose in their seats.

The scenery came to an abrupt halt as the limo stopped in front of a monolithic, stone building with gothic styled arches. The people piled out of the car like ants and filed into the lobby of the building.

The inside was amazing, with glass chandeliers and velvet and satin curtains for a rustic touch. The structure was indeed superlative. It was no wonder why everyone was so eager to attend the infamous Shin Academy. It was hard to even fathom how luxurious the dorm rooms were going to be.

A lazy voice cut off their amazement and speculating. "This building is called the Grand Hokage Hall, aka the Hokage Hall. This is where all the formal events are held, well actually in the ballroom which is beyond those doors," He gestured to a pair of Victorian embellished french doors, "and this is where all important sessions and groups will meet at after breakfast time tomorrow and everyday from now until day you graduate. Now let's assign the dorm rooms."

Kakashi separated each all the students by their ages and pushed them into different rooms. Squeals of protest could be heard as a portion of the female population was taken from the view of the Uchiha and Hyuuga boy and the other half squeaked in pleasure for being condoned in a room with the two studs.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Kakashi attempted to straighten himself up and walked reluctantly into the room full of 20 year-olds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino skipped pertly up the grand stone steps, obviously eager for something. Shikamaru was gazing down while walking; counting each step as he went and Chouji, well Chouji was bumbling along behind him, obviously out of shape.

"Ehhhhhhh," Chouji complained, "When are we gonna get there? There are too many steps!"

Chouji, being the awkward boy he was, bumped straight into a hard, tall figure.

Rubbing his head, he shouted, "Hey buddy, get a move on! I'm trying to climb up 1 bazillion steps you know! It's reall—."

Chouji was cut off as he came face to face with cold glare of Subaku Gaara. He gulped visibly and tried to stammer a quick apology but Gaara just hardened his gaze and vanished quickly up the rest of the stairs.

Shikamaru sighed and went to assist his frightened friend. "Come on Chouji, let's keep going. And you know we've only climbed up 72 steps."

"H-hai Shikamaru." The still shaken boy replied nervously.

"_I hope he doesn't have the same classes or dorm as me…because I think he wants to kill me! I need grease!! Where are my chips when I need them?"_ Chouji thought fearfully.

Attempting to match Ino's vigorous speed, Shikamaru and Chouji sped up to compensate for their lateness.

----+----

------+------

-------+-------

"Yashogi Haiori and…err…I can't read that…Tenten! Room 218 in Wind Building! Please go now if you want to be unpacked in time for dinner."

Tenten sent Izanami a sad pout and limbered off with her roommate to search for her building.

Izanami sighed and undid her tight ponytail. Gleaming ebony locks flashed in the air for a split second but then settled behind her neatly. Several male students drooled at her beauty and were drawn to the mellow scent of her being.

Indeed, she did smell very nice because her eccentric mother had a personally made scent for her. It was tantalizing and warming because it resembled the aroma a sweet, yet exotic sandalwood scent that was refreshing to inhale anytime.

Izanami was beginning to fall into a sub-conscious state of mind after she closed her eyes but her slumber ended as quickly as it started when she heard the shrieking of a very loud blonde.

A preppy platinum blonde came dashing into the room, acting as if she were a movie star of some sort. Her looks were stunning for she had clear-blue eyes that were lightly rimmed with black eyeliner and white eyeshadow and a developed body but if she was stunning, Izanami was beyond gorgeous.

All in all, she looked like the average blonde beauty, a little on the ditzy and conceited side and was obsessed over make-up and boys. And how right she was.

Behind her came trampling a strange pair of boys. One was a lazy looking boy that had stuffed his hands inside his pockets. His hair was tied up into a pineapple shaped ponytail and really, he wouldn't be that bad looking if he tried for once to straighten himself over. The other kid was a chubby, brown-haired boy that was munching on a bag of potato chips.

"_Not very interesting.."_ Izanami thought wistfully. She was hoping for a little more diversity and wished that maybe there was more to these people that what they seemed. It wasn't everyday Izanami got to interact with the outer world.

Her attention was piqued again as she heard the female population squeal again and the males roll their eyes.

"_So here comes Subaku Gaara…"_

Being as tall as she was, she overlooked some heads and caught the view of the red-haired boy. He was just as Tenten described him. Built, manly, and cold faced.

Sighing once more, she ignored the surrounding people and concentrated on listening for her room assignment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahh…first chapter done. It took forever . You must be direly confused about the whole hatred toward Itachi and Akatsuki. Well don't worry everyone! It'll all make sense within the next 10 chapters. Review please!**


End file.
